Things A Boyfriend Should Do
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Chad found a list of things a boyfriend should do. He decides to try the list out on Sonny. There's just one problem, they're not dating. ONE SHOT! Please Read and Review! T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is a one shot! I got this idea from a list of things a boyfriend should do. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

***When she walks away from you mad, follow her.***

"Gosh Chad! You are so annoying!" said Sonny Munroe, furious. She stormed out of the commisionary. I followed her like a sick puppy dog all the way to her dressing room. She didn't notice me the whole way. She stepped into the room and closed the door. I opened it and stepped in. She threw a pillow at me and yelled "Stalker! Get away from me Chad!" That didn't go as planned.

***When she stares at your mouth, kiss her.***

"You really want to kiss me right now." I said smoothly.

"Hah, why would I want to kiss you?" she asked.

"Your staring at my lips." he said.

"No I'm staring at your teeth. There's something green in between them." she laughed.

"What?!"

***When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go.***

"Chad!" she hit me playfully. I grabbed her arm and didn't let go. I must of looked angry because a minute later she looked confused. "God Chad, I didn't mean for it to hurt. Will you please put me down? I have a personal space bubble."

***When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her.***

"Just back off Chad. Go be a kiss ass to someone else you son of a bitch!" I grabbed her hips as she was yelling and I leaned in for a kiss. "I thought we discussed this bubble thing already."

***When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.***

"You could just say it. I can take it!" I said, waiting for the 3 words I wanted to hear so badly escape her lips.

"Ok, here it goes. You're a bad actor!" Not what I planned on.

***When she pulls away, pull her back.***

"Yes, yes, yes! I got the part!" Sonny said as she jumped into my arms for a hug. She wanted to pull away but I just held on tighter. When she did finally pull off, I pulled her back in. "Umm, Chad? I have a rule. I decide when I break the hug. No questions asked. And if I wanted a long hug, I wouldn't of broken away." I felt embbaressed.

***When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful.***

Sonny was getting ready for her show tonight. She was doing some hill billy sketch and she was dressed in drag. Her clothes were ratty and her hair was messed up. Her smell wasn't to pleaseant either. They really going all out with their costumes now. She walked past the Mack Falls cast on her way to the shooting. They all made gagging noises. She tried to keep her cool but she still had that sad look in her eyes. Once my cast wasn't able to hear. I got closer.

"You look beautiful tonight." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She turned around to face me. She smiled and blushed and kept walking. Yes, I didn't screw up!

***When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word.***

The casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! thought it would be fun to go to Disney Land together. We had to take like 3 cars to fit all of us. In my car it was me, Marshall, Tawni, Sonny, and Skylar. Sonny was sitting next to me. About a half an hour into the drive, Sonny started to fall asleep. She started laying on the window, but she was obviously uncomfortable. She readjusted and her head fell onto my shoulder. My CDC side wanted to push her off, but my Chad side said to let her stay. I looked over at Tawni who was smiling and and giving me the thumbs up. Only a few seconds later she woke up startled and embarressed.

"Sorry, just fell asleep." she mumbled. I didn't mind.

***When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night.***

We are staying in Disney Land for a whole week, and in the tradition of Disney, I bought myself Mickey Ears! Yes, mickey ears. They are cool. Sonny didn't have enough money left to buy her own, and I didn't want to buy her some out of sympathy. As we were waiting in line for California Screamer, in the California Adventure park, she stole my hat. We were laughing and she just took it off my head and put in on hers. She looked cute so I let her have it.

***When she's scared, protect her.***

When we got onto the ride, we sat together. This was my favortie ride, but Sonny had never been on it before. She was shaking with fear.

"You'll be fine. I've been on this ride so many times before." I reassured.

"Are you sure?" she asked as the safety bars clicked in.

"Positive." I said. The ride started to move forward at a slow pace to the real starting place.

"I want to get off, now." she said as we stopped and the safety procedures started.

"Sorry, Sonshine. No turning back now." I said.

"Oh my God, oh my God." She was shaking. I grabbed her hand and held on tight. The countdown began. After the 2 second coutdown, we shot off the station. We were going at high speed. We went through ups and downs and then through the loop. On the final plundge she was still holding onto my hand for dear life. We came back to the docking point and the bars released. She let go of my hand and jumped out of the car as fast as possiple. "I am never going on that ever again," I came out and stood beside her. "without you."

**  
*Give her the world, let her wear your clothes.***

We were watching the fire works that night from the Disney Castle. It was amazing. I know it's very VIP but it was amazing. It was outside though and I was freezing even with my jacket. Sonny sat next to me and she was shivering. I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. Now I was cold, but she was happy, and so am I.

***Kiss her in the pouring rain.***

"I hate the rain. Talk about ruining a vacation." said Sonny as we walked towards our cars in the Disney Parking lot.

"It's not that bad." I said. "Most people think rain is good luck."

"Not when all the rides close down because of it." she said in sadness. I stopped and let the group pass us so we were in the back. Then I continued to walk.

"So, there are plenty of other things to do." I said.

"Like what?" she asked. I leaned in a kissed her in the rain. It was quick, for the rest of the casts were already far ahead. "Yeah, we could always do that."

**AN: I hoped you like it. When I saw this list I was inspired, but I didn;t use the whole thing. There was still about 10 left. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, so the first time I wrote this, I only wrote half of the list. So this is the second half. Everytime I look at this list, it makes me think about my best guy friend, BJ. I'm dedicating this to him, even though he is never actually going to read it. Well, here is the other part! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

***Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.***

Ok, Sonny and I are going out now. I asked over the bridge to the disney castle. Romantic right? I know. We are back at the studio now. Her and I are in the prop house watching So Random!. Thrust me, it is not by choice. She loves it and I hate it. I won't tell her that though, it's her show. Boyfriends do not tell their girlfriends that they hate their shows. That's just mean. I mean, I'm dating her, not the show. But she better like Mackenzie Falls.

***Stay up all night with her when she's sick.***

I stared up at the big 2 story building I had to scale. I seriously hope I don't fall. I loked around for a tree or a pipe or something that I could use for a foot hold. I saw a window with it's light off and I used that. I eventually got to Sonny's window, thankfully it was open. I slid it open and stepped inside.

"Sonny?" I whispered into the dark room. I saw a body jump up from a bed. It reached over and turned on the lght. It wasn't Sonny. It was her mom.

"Chad?" she asked in shock. Before she said anything else, I jumped out the window and landed with a thud. Thankfull all I did was bruise my leg. I think I will just text Sonny when she's sick, or go through the front door.

***When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay.***

"You went into my mom's room?" she laughed in between coughs. Yes, I made it into her room. No not that way! Gross! I mean she was sick and I went through the front door. Her mom was so tired that she just let me in.

"Yeah, I thought it was yours." I said.

"That's funny." she said.

"Yeah, for you." I joked. She was quiet then for a while. "What? Everythings fine." I reassured.

"There was nothing wrong, I just got lost in your eyes." she said. I leaned in to kiss her but she pushed me away. "No, I don't want you sick." she said.

"It's fine with me." I said and went ahead and kissed her. "Nothing feels different because your sick." I said.

"Your wrong, it feels so much better."

***When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand.***

It was around 2 in the morning and I was starting to get tired, but Sonny couldn't sleep, so I wouldn't.

"Do you know how much I like you for staying up for me?" she said.

"More than I can imagine?" I asked.

"Way more than that." she said.

***When she's mad, hug her tight and don't let go.***

Sonny isn't sick any more and we are both at the studio, but I think I may be coming down with something. It was definately that kiss we shared. Oh well, it was a heck of a kiss. I walked down to her dressing room to see the ball of sunshine that is my girlfriend, but she was not as happy as usual. It seemed like someone had just pissed her off. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me off.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked.

"Everything. People are just so annoying these days." she complained. She was never this irritable, I think it was her 'time'. Crap, bad week to be a boyfriend. I wrapped my arms around her again. This time I wouldn't let go until she relaxed. Her muscles relaxed a little and I broke away. "Ok, maybe not all people are annoying." she gave in to the argument.

***Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her.***

"Happy birthday Sonshine!" I yelled into the phone at 12 am, May 17. It was officially her birthday and of course I was being a good boyfriend and ruining her sleep. I love me.

"Chad, it's 12 am." she said half awake.

"No, it is 12 am on your birthday. And I just wanted to tell you that I love you." I said happily.

"I love you too, but can you do the other stuff in about 8 hours?" she asked.

"Fine." I said.

***Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.***

Waiting for my other 'fine', I started to hear sleep talk. This was interesting so I stayed on the line.

"Chad, where are you?" I heard her whisper. _Right here, _I thought. "Chad..." she said seductively. "Why are you hiding?" she asked. _What is she dreaming about? _"Chad...?" she slurred out. "Chaddikinz?" _Since when was I Chaddikinz? _"Ooh, Chad you are so sexy." I heard her say.

"Why thank you." I said.

"In your dreams Chad. Do you really think I sleep talk?"

***When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does.***

Sitting at my table in the commisionary, I saw her staring over at me. I stared back. We stayed like that for a while, then I blinked. Sonny broke away and took out her phone. She started typing away and then she closed it. I heard my phone go off. I pulled it out and checked the message from Sonny.

_**From Sonny:**_

_**I won the staring contest!**_

***Tell her she is everything to you.***

I walked up to her in her dressing room and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "You are just everything to me."

**AN: Well, I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	3. New Story in Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
